This invention relates to a desiccant bag for adsorbing water vapor from a surrounding space, and having an integrated humidity indicating card which changes color when the adsorption capacity of the bag reaches a level where the bag should be discarded and replaced. The bag finds particular utility in adsorbing water vapor from spaces such as boat cabins and storage areas, stored automobiles, closets, drawers and other home spaces, and storage areas in a seaside location which are especially susceptible to high humidity and damage-causing condensed water.
The desiccant system of this invention comprises a desiccant material sealed in a bag made of a material, preferably spun-bonded polyolefin sheet material, which is permeable to water vapor, and impermeable to liquid water and particulates. A humidity indicator secured to an outer surface of the bag senses the humidity level within the bag, and signals, preferably by a color change, when the adsorbing ability of the desiccant material is exhausted and the moisture-adsorbing desiccant system should be discarded and replaced. The desiccant material may include pleasantly scented plastic beads.